Various types of attachable pistol stocks are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a detachable pistol stock that includes a stock member having a butt, a comb disposed between a heel and a forearm recess, a pistol grip disposed proximal a fore-end, a fore stock, attached to a fore-end notch, disposed underlying the pistol grip, wherein an extant pistol is releasably supported within a receiving tray and compressibly engaged with a padded bracket disposed on the fore-end by a shooter's grip, whereby the detachable pistol stock is rapidly deployable and usable with an extant pistol, as desired.